codename Isabella Swan
by bookreader0074
Summary: Bella is so much more than a weak little human and I'm not talking about her being an FBI agent ,which is cool and all, I'm talking about how she is a mix of supernatural awesomeness. PS I suck at summaries but my friends say I write good stories so please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight .**

"Tell me what I want to know and I might kill you quickly''the guy torturing me says.

It takes all I have not to laugh. Him kill me? I'd like to see him try. The only reason I'm still tied to this chair is because I need to take out his boss. I have about thirty minutes more to wait before he gets here. How do I know this, you ask. Easy, right before I was going to break the chair and escape I overheard dummy here talking to his boss trying to convince him not to come and failing miserably. It was actually pretty funny listening to him beg for more time to "break me" as he put it. I can't wait to meet the guy that has eluded the FBI for years. Dummy looks like he is about to kill me when the door opens.

"Boss didn't think you would get here that quickly" dummy says before backing away from me.

"Glad I did will or I wouldn't have a person to interrogate" the boss says then turns to me and says "I hear you aren't cooperating little lady."

I don't respond as I pull against my restraints and free myself grabbing him and snapping his neck after I'm done with him I turn to Will.

"Paybacks a bitch" I tell him before he falls to his knees in agony feeling like he's burning alive. After a couple seconds I snap his neck to. I look around the room finding all of my gear I had with me before I got captured. After I find everything I take a knife in each hand before I do a round house kick and break the door. The three men on the other side didn't expect me so I took them out in less than a minute. Now time to find a phone to check in since Will broke my communicator as soon as he saw it. Got one! I dial the number from memory.

"Sorry but the number," an automated voice starts.

"I'm agent Isabella Swan calling to check in," I interrupt before it can say another word.

"The recognition one moment please," it says before connecting me with my handler Hank.

"Bella where are you? Your tea is worried sick,"

"Sorry I got captured and had a chance to get Toni Gilson,"

"Did you get him?"

"Yes I snapped his neck. Can you send a cleaner crew while I run back to HQ?" I ask him tying my shoe.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't want a helicopter ride back?"

"Positive. Wouldn't want my team going crazy while I take my time getting there," I say imagining Jared destroying the training room because he was worried about me.

"Okay see you in a couple of minutes. Oh and by the way your in Alaska," hank tells me before hanging up. Yay Alaska. Wait aren't there veggie vampires around here? I hope I don't run across one of them I really don't want to explain what I am to them. I think all of this as I run out the door and head towards Phonix,Arizona. Oh I'm sorry but I got caught up in all the action. My name is Isabella Swan and I am a mix of supernatural awesomeness. I bet your wondering how, well my mom was a werewolf and my dad was a shape-shifter. One day I got bit by a vampire and for some reason I changed instead of dying. I have many abilities which include the ability to switch from my forms another is I'm immune to mind attacks. I'm princess of the voltori and work for the FBI in a special supernatural unit. Oh by the way I'm over five thousand years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight.**

I'm at HQ in five minutes, pretty good considering that I was over two thousand miles away. As soon a I walk through the door I see six familiar faces before I am tackled to the ground.

"Easy guys I'm back and I'm okay" I say to my team as they get off of me

"Sorry Bells we were just so worried when you didn't check in ," they all say.

"I didn't mean to worry you," I say when I heard how worried they were.

"Team Swan report to the director's office," we all hear over the intercom. Oh great what did they do while I was gone? As we walk into his office though I can sense that it has nothing to do with them. I turn on my mind reading and see that I'm right and it is only a new assignment.

"Well I called you in here because you look way to young and the town's people are starting to notice," he says looking at us.

"Where are we moving and what is our cover?" I ask wondering if he will let us chose.

"You can choose the place but these will be your cover story," he says handing me a folder with everything we will need.

"Thank you sir," I say shaking his hand and walk out of the room with my team following me.

"Lets go home and figure out where we are going," I say to my team and we leave the building and run home. When we get there I get a map and a laptop then look in the folder to see what are new names are. Jared, Kim,and Kyle Meyer, Josh, Zoe, and Katrina Huffman and Isabella Swan. Wow must be time for us to use our real first names and in my case full name. Now time to pick a place.

"Sunny or not?"

"Not,"

"Small or big city?"

"Small,"

"State?" I ask the last one looking at Kim since it's her turn.

"Washington," she says picking one of the available states. Now it's my turn to pick the city since I'm the team leader and have houses in almost every state.

"Looks like we are moving to Forks,Washington," I say folding up the map."pack your bags I'll get the tickets and enroll us in school. I'll also get our cars shipped. All you need to pack are school clothes and your personal weapons," I say already typing on the computer. After I enrolled us in Forks High I told everyone we would be in our junior year. When we were all packed we went to the airport to catch our flight and a couple hours later we landed in Seattle and got a rental. As soon as I pulled into the driveway everyone gasped. Out of all my houses this one is the most extravagant, it has a hidden weapons room, four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a library, a chef's dream kitchen, recording/music room and a huge backyard for training. It is also surrounded by woods so it was the perfect place for

the others who are like me except they only have one power, the ability to switch between forms.

"Okay pick a room and get some sleep because we have school tomorrow," I say and leave to go return the car. By the time I get back they are all in bed sleeping. I hope nothing goes wrong at school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight**

I wake up at the crack of dawn and get ready for school. I get dressed in a black t-shirt with Angel wings on the back and some white skinny jeans. I slip on my white ballet flats when I hear a truck pull up. Looks like my cars are here. I walk outside and open my garage and help unload the cars and make sure they are not scratched.

"Thank you and here is your tip," I say to the truck driver and hand him a hundred dollars bill. His eyes widen but he doesn't say anything as he gets into his truck and drives away. I go back inside and find everyone ready for school.

"What cars are we taking to school?" Kim asks .

"I'm taking my Hennessey Venom GT, Kim you can ride with me. The rest of you in the Mercedes," I say tossing the keys and grabbing my backpack." We need to leave now if we want to be the first ones there and get a good parking spot." Me and Kim get in my car and speed away not waiting for the others. We arrive at school at exactly seven o'clock and the others pull in right behind us. We park next to each other in the corner of the parking lot. When we walk into the office the Secretary looks up from painting her nails .

"Hi we are here to get our schedules," I say smiling at her.

"Last name please," she says going over to the computer.

"Swan," I reply. It takes her a moment but she finally hands us our schedules. By the time we get outside there is a crowd around our cars. We ignore it and check if we have any classes together. After checking I realize I only have PE with them. Oh well. We all split up and go to our classes early to avoid the mob around our cars.

Edwards pov

"Come on Eddie we don't want to be late, I want to meet the new kids," Alice says running to the car.

"Coming," I say wondering why she was blocking her mind from me. As soon as we pull in the school we saw a mob of people around two cars. One of the cars was a Mercedes and the other was a Hennessey. It didn't take Rose long to notice that and she looked like Alice when she saw us going shopping with her. In fact for the first time in a long time Rose was excited. I pulled in a parking place and a breeze blew through the window. It carried the most delicious scent in the world and I thought my throat would burn but it didn't instead I felt strangely full. I looked in the other's minds and saw they felt the same. Cool at least there is no chance of attacking anyone today. I hear from Jasper. We all start walking to class and get in there as soon as the bell rings. When class starts everyone is wondering who the new kids are and how they could afford those cars. The classes fly by and I hear just about every explanation possible. Moms married a rich old guy, th whole family are hitmen for hire, the explanations get wilder every class. I wonder what the truth is. Oh well maybe I'll find out at lunch. When the lunch bell rings I meet my family and we walk through the lunchline getting our food and paying. We walk across the lunch room and sit down at our table. I look towards the door waiting for the new kids to come in. After a minute or two a group of seven people walk in laughing about something. I try and read them but I can't hear anything, it's like they aren't even there. As I'm watching a brunette looks at our table confused then her face turns angry as she looks

at me. Why is the Angel looking at me like that. She turns to her family and says something, at least think she does because I can't hear it. They all stop laughing and turn serious. She speaks again and they all nod then go though the lunchline. They head to a table across the room from us then the angel walks towards us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own twilight**

**A/N please review I am a new writer and really want to know what you think.**

Bella pov

We entered the lunchroom laughing at some of the crazy things people were coming up with to explain how we could afford those cars. None of them came close to the truth. In the back of my mind I feel something trying to get in, or should I say someone. I look around the cafeteria and see five inhumanly beautiful people sitting across the room. The one with bronze hair was staring at us. I looked in his mind and saw he was trying to read our minds! I glared at him before I turned back to my team.

"Vampire alert," I say where only they could hear me. They stop laughing and turn serious.

"One can read minds so I'm going to block him. Let's get our food and sit down. I'll go talk to them," I say and they nod. We make our way through the line and pick a table across the room from the vampires. I set my food down and make my way over there. On the way over I hear the mind reader call me angel. When I get to their table and sit down they all look at me like I'm crazy.

"You know I really hate it when vamps try and read my teams mind,"I say smiling at the mind reader.

"Don't know what your talking about," he says trying to cover up his surprise.

"Oh really Angel," I say and his eyes widen. "Mind reader too dummy." His family started laughing. When they recover I introduce my self.

"I'm Bella and those people across the room are my team."

"Team? Why didn't you call them your family and how do you know about vampires?" one of them asks.

"Not answering questions now. The bell is going to ring soon and I haven't even touched my lunch. How about I come over later tonight and I will explain everything to your family," I say getting up.

"How do you know where we live? the same one asks. I just point to my head and walk back to my team, but before I can get there a blond and brunette walk up to me.

"What the hell are you doing talking to the Cullens?" they ask me.

"None of your business now get out of my way," I say trying to go around them.

"Where do you think your going?" the blond one asks grabbing my arm.

"You have three seconds to get your hand off of me," I tell her getting ready to take her down.

"Or what?"

"Or this," I say grabbing her hand and flipping her over my back, causing everyone to look at us. I ignore the brunette's shocked face and go sit at my table. My team just shakes their head and keep eating. As soon as I finish eating the bell rings and its time to head to my next class. The rest of the day flies by until it's time for gym. Gym is my favorite class, not only because I have it with my team but because I love sports. When I get in gym the teacher hands me and my team a uniform and says we can sit out today. We head to the side of the room with the bleachers and sit down.

"I'm bored," I say to them when the class is halfway over.

"What do you want to do?" Josh asks smiling.

"One on one?" I say getting up and stretching.

"Okay, Kim your the ref," he says doing the same. We stand face to face and get in our fighting stances. He makes the first move, lunging trying to grab my hands. I dodge and kick out trying to catch him off guard. He dodges and we keep doing this until I do a back flip and kick him in the chest. He loses balance and lands hard on the ground. I walk over and help him up and we both start laughing. When we turn around we see everyone staring at us ,we look at each other , shrug our shoulders, grab hands,bow and then we do a back flip together. When we land everyone is shocked except our team members who just shake their heads. Before anyone can say anything the bell rings and we leave.

"We have to go over to the vamps' house to talk to them," I say before we get in the cars. Everyone nods and climbs in their car. I pull out first so they can follow me and in no time at all we pull up to this amazing house that looks like one of mine in Italy. We get out and wait for the Cullens to get here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight**

**Please review I really want to know what you think of my story.**

It doesn't take long for the Cullens to drive up, and they actually looked surprised when they saw my car.

"Is that a Hennessey Venom GT? Blondie asks me.

"Yes it is," I say smiling. At least someone knows cars in this m." So is this everyone in your family?"

"No Esme and Carlisle are inside waiting," the pixie girl says.

"Okay so can we get this over with because we have a lot of homework," I say looking at them.

"Of course. Come on in," pixie says as she walks in the house. I'm about to follow when someone growls and steps in front of me. "Easy there, I'm not going to attack her. Besides if I was I wouldn't wait for her to turn around," I say to the blond guy with scars before he can attack me."I know your just protecting your mate,but my team here won't hesitate to take you out if you attack me." I push past him and my team follows. When I look around the inside of the house I'm speechless, and that's saying a lot considering I'm a professional home decorator. I notice two new vampires as I look around, they look very much like mother and father. They must be Esme and Carlisle."Hello it's nice to meet you I'm Bella and my friends here are : Kim, Katrina, Zoe, Kyle, Jared, and Josh," I tell them pointing out each person.

"Hello Bella I'm Carlisle and this is Esme. I'm sure you've already met our children Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward," Carlisle does the same.

"Nice to finally know their names," I say smiling "but I'm here door a reason and that's to explain what we are to you since I don't want to come across you guys in the forest while you're hunting."

"Of course, would you like to sit down?" He asks pointing to the chairs and couches in the room. I choose a comfy looking chair and sit down in it, my team sits on the floor in front of me and I roll my eyes. Why do they always think they need to protect me? "Well who wants to ask the first question?"

**sorry this chapter was short I wanted the explanation in a chapter all by itself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Please review. I want to know what you think about my story.**

"Well who wants to ask the first question?"

"What are you?" Carlisle asks before his family can fight over it.

"Easy, we are a mix of werewolf, shape-shifter and vampire," I reply. "Our parents were a werewolf and shape-shifter and one day each one of us got bit by a vampire for some reason and instead of dying we turned into this. Next question."

"We know Bella can read minds, but do you have any other powers?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, we all all have the ability to switch between forms, but I have many abilities. I have pretty much any power you can think of, bit only when I want to. I also can't use a lot of them at the same time or it wears me out quicker,"

"Can you show us?" Emmett asks and we all turn into newborns then into shape-shifters. They all cover their noses and we change into our werewolf form, which doesn't smell as bad to them.

"Cool just please don't go shifter on us again. I don't think our noses can take it,"he says covering his nose.

"No problem, besides it's tough on our noses too," Josh says doing the same.

"Next question," I say only to have my phone ring. "One moment,"

"Bella what's your status?" Hank asks sounding out of breath.

"I'm in Forks talking with some vampires. Why?"

"Get ready because your old friends just crashed through here and started tracking you," he says and I stiffen because I can hear a group of people running towards the house.

"Thanks for the warning. Got to go, they're almost here,"

"Be careful," hank hangs up and I put my phone up.

"Team we have a situation. Six wolves coming in from the west. Don't let them near the house or my car. This is not a drill," I tell my team standing up and change into my ultimate fighting form. My team does the same and head to the door. " Stay inside no matter what, I would hate for any of you to get hurt," I say the last part to the Cullens and run out the door, into the woods, to meet my old friends.

Sorry this chapter was so short I had to study for a test in spark and it kind of took away my creativity. I also have to say it may be a couple days till I update again because I have a really busy week ahead of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight.**

**The only reason I managed to get this chapter up was because I was inspired by fancyunicorn who gave me my first review. So if anyone else wants to review I might be inspired again :D**

We run through the forest and stop in a big clearing. My old friends were across from us.

"Hello Troy nice to see you again," I say stepping in front of my team, "why are you here?"

"Bella is that anyway to treat your old friend," troy says doing the same changes into his human form so we can talk.

"You're not my friend and you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?" I say letting my alpha voice through making him cower a little.

"I came to challenge you for rights to alpha," he says right away.

"Fine I accept but we do it right here right now. Team stand down and Josh go tell the Cullens that there is no danger,"

"Will do,"

"Okay let's get this over with Troy," and with that we face off.

Edward's pov

"We can't just stay here and do nothing," I say trying to convince my family to go and help Bella and her team.

"They told us to stay here for a reason Edward," Alice says.

"That's right but Bella sent me to tell you that the cost is clear. It was just some werewolf who wants to challenge her," Josh says, from the doorway, scaring us.

"Wait what!" I say shooting out of my seat.

"It's no big deal, she's beaten him ten times already. She might need a doctor though, any chance you'll help her Carlisle?"

"Of course where is she?" Carlisle asks after he runs upstairs to get his bag.

"Follow me. Oh and your family can come to," Josh says before running out the door. He's so fast we have to track him by scent. When he stops we are surprised to find a white wolf facing off with a brown wolf. The white wolf was smaller than the brown wolf and it had red on its fur. Considering that I was pretty amazed at how fast it moved, I had to really focus to see it but the white wolf was landing more blows than the brown. After a couple of minutes though the brown wolf had the white one held down by its throat and I knew it was over. The other wolves across the clearing howl in victory and the brown wolf does the same. That was his mistake. The white wolf takes its chance and pins the brown wolf down by its throat and looks up at Josh.

"Submit or Bella won't hesitate to break your neck," he says looking the brown wolf in the eyes. The brown wolf struggles for moment then whines and Bella lets go. The brown wolf gets up and runs away through the forest. I look at Bella and see her shimmer and change into her human form. Carlisle runs over and catches her before she falls to the ground.

"She has a gash across her chest that's pretty bad. Please tell me she has an accelerated healing factor," he says to Josh.

"Yes but it is slower when the wound is from another supernatural being," he says.

"So she's going to be okay?" I ask him.

"Mabye but she never got hurt this bad before,"

Please review, but even if you don't I'll still be writing it just might take a day or two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Please review.**

Bella pov

I wake up to pain everywhere. I open my eyes and see a white ceiling. I make the mistake of sitting up and pain flares in my chest. I fight through it and stand up. Troy must have been practicing. He has never gotten that close to beating me. I look at the clock and see that it is only 12:30 in the morning. Wonder how many days I was out. Hope I didn't miss any school, Jessica would probably think it was because I'm scared of what she would do to me.

"Okay I'm up and I can hear you talking about me Jared," I say when I hear Jared about to tell the Cullens about the time took down four guys without a scratch on me, then fell down the stairs.

"Sorry Bella," he says poking his head in the door.

"Sure you are. How long was I out?" I ask him.

"Couple of hours. Are you okay?"

"Okay enough to go to school,"

"Are you sure you should be going to school?"

"I'm sure, but if you want me to stay I will,"

"Your going to train all day if you stay home aren't you?"

"You know me so well," I say smiling. "Come on let's go down stairs."

I walk out the room and slowly down the stairs. I try to look like I'm not in pain but I'm pretty sure I'm not. When I notice the Cullens below us and see another flight of stairs I give up and jump over the side of the stairs. When I land I see Carlisle's shocked face and smile.

"It was less painful than walking down more stairs,"I say shrugging my shoulders. I look around the room and see Edward relax. For some reason I look at his eyes and gasp. My world suddenly gets a whole lot brighter and it's not gravity holding me to the ground, it's him.

"Finally," Josh says bringing me out of my daze.

"What just happened?" Jasper asks looking confused.

"At the moment I am channeling more shape-shifter, so I can imprint. Imprinting is like love at first site. When you see him gravity moves and it's not gravity holding you down but him," I say looking at Edward when I explain what imprinting is.

"Congratulations Bella you're one of us now," Kim says "now come on time for your first girl talk." She drags me into the kitchen with the rest of the girls following. I hear the boys take Edward outside before the door closes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight.**

We talked for hours and we would have kept talking if I hadn't looked at the clock.

"Time for school. Zoe can you Kim and Katrina get our emergency packs out of the cars?"

"Sure, be right back," they say as the get up and run to the cars. I get up and stretch. My chest still hurts but not as bad.

"We got them," Zoe says as they walk through the door. I hold my hands out and she tosses me mine.

"Where can we change?" I ask Esme.

"Follow me," she says leaving the room. We follow her into one of the guest rooms.

"Thank you Esme," I say to her.

"Your welcome," she says. We change into our back up clothes in two minutes flat. I love super speed. We get back into the room as soon as the boys come in. I pick up the backpacks.

"Here go change," I say tossing them the packs. "You have ten minutes." When I say the last part I get a weird look from Alice. "It takes them a long time to get dressed," I tell her explaining.

"Oh. Um where did you get your clothes?" She asks. I look down to see what I had on. I was wearing a white shirt with a silver wing pattern, black skinny jeans and silver ballet flats.

"I made them," I say and her face lights up."Alice can whatever you're thinking wait until I finish my homework?" I ask and she nods. I get my homework out and see Katrina doing the same. We finish our homework before the boys get downstairs. I'm about to say something when my phone rings.

"Hello,"

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?" a voice asks and I look at the caller ID. Why would the police be calling me?

"Yes it is. May I ask why the police are calling me?"

"We got a call from a Lauren McCain saying that you assaulted her yesterday at school. Is that true?" the police officer asked.

"All I did was protect myself. I felt threatened and told her to get her hand off of me. I warned her but she chose not to take me seriously," I say then look at the clock. "Sir I need to get in my car right now so I won't be late for school. I'll come by the station after school to get this all cleared up if that's okay with you."

"Okay see you here after school," he hangs up and I put my phone up.

"Lauren told the cops about what you did to her at lunch,"Katrina says.

"Yep now we have to go to school with her and Jessica. Whose riding with me?" I ask mingling my car keys.

"Can I?" Rosalie asks.

"Hop in," I say climbing in my car. She gets in and we race off to school.

I didn't know Lauren 's last name so I picked one randomly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight**

**Please review.**

When we arrive at school and have ten minutes until the bell rings. We get out and stand by the car. We only have to wait a couple minutes for the others to get here.

"What took you guys so long?" I say smiling, but before they can respond Jessica and Lauren walk up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in jail?" Lauren asks loudly.

"I'm here because I need an education and why would I be in jail?" I say to her calmly.

"You should be in jail because you assaulted me!" She screamed at me.

"Actually I did not assault you, it was self-defense," I say to her not raising my voice. She looks like she wants to slap me so I continue. "Oh and just so you know I'm a FBI agent and if you touch me again I'll have you arrested." I show her my badge and her eyes widen. After a couple of seconds she storms off with Jessica in tow.

"Wow I've never seen Lauren so mad. You're amazing," Rosalie says smiling.

"I know and I wasn't even trying to make her mad, I was trying to get her to drop the charges. I just hope she's smart enough to realize that if she doesn't she'll get arrested," I say.

"She will," Alice and Edward say at the same time. I smile at them.

"The bell is about to ring, we should start heading to class," I say and we all walk towards the school together. We split up and go to class. The bell rings just as I'm sitting down in biology. The class passes by slowly and for some reason I can't pay attention to the teacher. I guess it must be because I miss Edward. I change my form a little bit, now I'm a little bit more human. The urge to run to Edward lessens enough so I can concentrate but it is still there and it makes class miserable. The bell rings and I walk to my next class but before I walk into Spanish class my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it is the police station.

"Hello," I say after I answer it.

"Miss Swan it seems that you won't have to come see me today. May I ask what you said to her," the same officer from earlier says.

"All I did was explain to her that it was self defense. I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but I need to get to class,"

"Of course have fun in class," he says before he hangs up. I walk into class and pick a seat. I get out my sketch book out and start designing my next house. As I'm drawing someone stops at my desk.

"Hello I'm Mike Newton, captain of the football team. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He says and I almost gag.

"No. Do you even know my name?" I ask him.

"Your name is Isabella Swan," he says.

"Wrong it's Bella now can you please leave me alone. I'm trying to draw something," I say wavering my hand at my halfway finished house. His eyes widen at my picture but before he can say anything the teacher walks in and he is forced to go sit down. The rest of the class passes by and by the time the bell rings I have the landscape and exterior drawn. I draw the interior of the house in civics class. By the time the lunch bell rings I have a finished design. Finally I can't wait to see Edward. It takes all my self control not to run to the cafeteria. I walk through the lunchline with my team behind me. I was so caught up thinking about Edward that I didn't even notice them come up to me. We walk to Edward's table and I sit down next to him.

"What's wrong Bella you seem kind of out of it today," Josh asks me and Kim hits him on the head.

"Same thing that happened when you first met Kim. Tonight I'm changing either mine or Edward's schedule. I can see how you guys felt that time I split you into different classes," I say to him.

"I'll change schedules, I have Jessica and Lauren in a lot of my classes," Edward says smiling at me. Lunch passes by to fast and in no time at all the bell rings. I get up and say see you later to everyone but Edward since he said he was walking me to class. When we get to my class he says bye and goes to his. For the rest of the day I design another house, but when it's time for gym I manage to concentrate enough to win in dodge ball. When the last bell rings I race to Edward.

"Rose do you mind if Edward rides with me?" I ask Rose once we get to the parking lot.

"Sure I don't mind,"she says and gets in Emmett's jeep. Me and Edward climb in my car and head to his house.

I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, had lots of tests to study for. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight**

**Please review. Sorry it took so long I had so much homework.**

We were sitting on the couch together when my phone rang from across the room. I'm too comfortable to move so I use my telekinesis, that I discovered some years ago, and bring it to me. Edward looks at me surprised and I shrug my shoulders and answer the phone.

"Hello," I say since I didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hey Bella it's Hank. We recently got some info that there are some shifters in your area," he says.

"No problem I'll go talk to them so they don't panic if they see us,"

"Good. Now Josh told me you have something important to tell me," he says and I give Josh the evil eye.

"Oh yeah I found my mate slash imprint," I say not telling him who.

"Who?"

"He doesn't even know what I do yet so can I tell you some other time?"

"Of course. Don't forget to check in. Bye Bella," he hangs up and I get up. I look at Edward and see him looking at me.

"I'll tell you all about my job, after we go talk to the shifters," I say. "Do you know what they turn into?" I ask him.

"Yes. Wolves and they think their werewolves though," he says.

"Ha! I bet they wouldn't know a werewolf if it bit them on the but," Josh says laughing.

"Probably not, why don't we meet them in our werewolf form," I say.

"Ive got to see this," Emmett says jumping up out of his chair.

"We can't remember, we have a treaty to keep," Rosalie says and his face drops.

"No problem just tell me where the line is and you can watch," I say and he gets happy again.

"Wait!" Alice says walking in the room "Carlisle will probably want to see this too. We can at least wait until he gets here."

"Fine. We have to change anyway. We'll be back by six," I say and we leave.

"Hurry up guys we need to go," I yell and they run down stairs.

"Sorry Bells," Josh says.

"Let's just go," I say and we run off to the Cullens' house.

"Hey you guys ready to go yet?" I say as soon as I walk through th door.

"Yes," I hear from them as they appear in the room. "Wow nice outfit Bella," Alice said after looking at my clothes. I was wearing my black and gray camo combat uniform.

"I'll tell you where I got it later Alice," I say before she can ask. "We need to go if we're going to catch them."

Sorry it was so short but I wanted to put a chapter up since I got some reviews. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

**I do do not own twilight**

**Please review and thanks to those that have. :)**

"The treaty line is up ahead," Carlisle tells me and we all stop running.

"Ok team time to change," i say to my team then turn to face the Cullens. "Sit back and enjoy the show." I nod to my team and they change one by one. I back up a bit and do a flip, when I land I'm a white wolf. The Cullens look shocked but before they can say anything we hear the soft sound of wolves running towards us. It takes them a minute to come into view. When they do they slide to a stop and look at the Cullens then us. I step forward to show who is the alpha in our pack. On their side a black wolf does the same.

"Hope she doesn't want to challenge me, I'd hate to hurt her," he thinks and I can't hold the laugh that wants to come out. I can't believe he thinks he would win against me. I wonder if he is a strong alpha, so I test it.

"Sit," I command his pack through my mind and they sit down faster than I thought they would. The black wolf looks at me and I change out of my wolf. My team does the same and I tell the black wolf to go phase behind a tree. He runs off and comes back with some pants on.

"Hello my name is Bella. Sorry about making your pack sit down like that, I was trying to determine how strong an alpha you are," I say to him.

"I'm Sam," he says "Who are you and why are you standing with the Cullens?"

"This is Josh, Kim, Jared, Zoe, Kyle and Katrina,"I say pointing to each one accordingly. "We're here to tell you that you're shape-shifters, not werewolves and they came to watch your reaction."

"What's the difference between werewolves and shifters?" He asks confused.

"There are three major differences. One a werewolf can only turn into a wolf, but some shifters can turn into many different animals. Two the smell. Werewolves smell like humans so it's really hard to find one but shifters smell like the animal they turn into. And three the way they become what they are. Shifters are born with the gene it only needs a vampire around to become active. Werewolves can be born with the gene to but they can also bite a person to change them. We don't change people so you don't have to worry about that," I finish explaining and let it soak in.

"Wow. Thanks for clearing that up but I'm guessing that you didn't come here just to tell us that," he said

"Nope I came to tell you that we're living in the area too and to not be surprised if you see us running around the forest,"

"Thank you anything else?"

"Nope,"

"Well goodbye then Bella,"

"Bye," I tell him and he runs back into the woods with his pack following him.

"Well that was uneventful," Emmett says and Rosalie hits him on the head.

Please review. Hopefully I'll update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Please review :)**

We run back to the Cullens' house and every one sits down but me.

"I promised Edward that I would tell you what we do for a living, but the only way to do that is if you come to my house," I say to them and they nod.

"Lead the way Bella," Carlisle says and everyone gets up to follow me.

"Let's go," I say and lead them to my house. When I get there I stop outside.

"So you're the owner of this house. I've tried to buy it many times and now I see why I couldn't," Esme says and I notice Alice about to open the door. I race to her and stop her just before her hand touches the door.

"My security system is set to identify and eradicate if any supernatural that isn't cleared true to get in," I say and she tanks her hand away from the handle. "Override codename Isabella Swan,"

"Override code accepted," my house says and the door opens.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, but I thought that you would let me open the door," I say and Alice smiles at me. I walk inside and head to the security system. I type in all of their names and motion for them to come in. "Sorry about the security but I have lots of enemies,"

"It's okay," Alice says looking around the house "I can see why you would want to protect this."

"This place is awesome," Emmett said.

"Thanks. I designed it myself," I said "Would you like the tour?"

"Yes please,"

"Follow me," I say and lead them through the house. "The first floor is where we keep our hobbies. Josh listens to music, Kyle plays video games, Jared likes football, Kim reads, Zoe dances, Katrina loves clothes, and I like to draw," as I say who likes to do what, I point out the rooms that we do them in. "The second floor has the bedrooms. The garage is through that door and the sub level is through here," I press a hidden button and the wall slides away to reveal a hidden elevator. "Now before you enter the elevator I must say that if you tell anyone about this we will have to hunt you down," they all nod and we get in the elevator. I press the button and we go down.

"Why do you need a sub level?" Jasper asks me.

"Because all active agents who live in the real world have to have a place that no one will find. This one has a gym, shooting range, armory, and a communication room,"

"Active agent?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes, we work for the FBI in the secret supernatural division. We go out and deal with things normal agents can't,"

"So the FBI knows about vampires,"

"Only certain agents," I say and the computer beeps. I walk over and open the message. It's from the volturi so I read it out loud. "Dear Bella and friends, you are formally invited to a ball. This ball is very important, as we invited the Romanians , we need our princess so Bella you must attend. The ball will be in one weeks time. Hopefully I will see you all here. Sincerely the volturi." I finish and see the confused faces of the Cullens. "I was going to tell you that I'm the volturi princess before I got that email," I say.

"I'm not surprised. So what are we wearing to the ball?" Alice says excitedly.

Thanks for reading please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight**

**Please review**

We spent the rest of the night picking out our outfits, well everyone but me and the guys. The guys didn't have to because Alice and Katrina were picking out theirs and I didn't have to because I already knew what I was wearing. I decided to wear my red floor length one shouldered dress that has reflective red,yellow, and white precious gems with bits of blue that accent the flame design. It is my favourite dress because when you spin in it, it looks like your dress is on fire. I can't wait to see the reactions of the vampires at the ball. (the dress is from the hunger games movie) After I got Alice's and Katrina's approval I went upstairs and changed Edward's schedule. Now I should be able to pay more attention in class. I walk around the house and see the guys talking so I go to my studio and start designing a new car. I hear someone walk in when I'm working on the engine design.

"Are you designing a car that will actually work?" Edward asks me.

"Yep, who do you think came up with the Hennessey Venom GT design,"

"Wow so you design houses and cars, what else can you do?" He asks.

"I have many degrees varying from medical to engineering to architecture. I am also trained in many different fighting styles. The question you'd be better off asking is what can't I do," when I finished talking his eyes widened.

"Amazing," he says and I smile. Just then Josh runs in.

"Hank just called with a mission. Apparently they need a team to investigate a scientist who is suspected of experimenting with supernatural genetics," he says.

"Okay I'll call the school and tell them we won't be there tomorrow," I say getting out my phone.

"He already did," Josh says before I can dial the first number.

"Okay did he send us the info?"

"Kyle is getting your computer for you as we speak," he says and I hold out my hand when Kyle walks in.

"Thank you," I say as I start typing. I open up the file and see what we need to do. "Josh go tell the girls to get their stuff ready. Kyle tell Jared. We leave for the Sahara desert in five hours, make sure to pack extra clothes we might be there for a couple days," I finish talking and they run off. "Edward can you go get your family and meet me in the sub level?" He nods and leaves to get them while I run to the sub level to pack the supplies. When they get down there I start talking. "We're leaving for a few days and I don't know when we'll get back but we will be back in time for the ball. Alice if we're not back before, can you bring our clothes?"

"Of course and I can also get your schoolwork,"

"That'd be great Alice." I walk over to a shelf and grab some phones I designed. "Here if anything happens or if you need anything call me on that. It has service anywhere and it's indestructible, even Emmett can't break it," everyone laughed at that.

"When are you leaving?" Carlisle asked once he stopped laughing.

"In five hours after we get everything we need,"

"Do you need any help?" He asks and I nod.

"Can you help pack the medical supplies?" I ask and point to where they are. He nods his head and grabs a bag.

"Alice would you mind packing ten pairs of clothes for me," she nods and heads to my closet upstairs.

"Are you sure you want her packing your clothes?" Jasper asks.

"I can fight in high heels and a cocktail dress, so yes I'm sure,"

"Is there anything else that you need help with?" Esme asks after Carlisle sets the medical bag down by me.

"No but thanks for asking," I say and they all go upstairs to see if the others need help. I finish packing and bring the stuff upstairs. I check the clock and see that it took me two hours to pack. I head to my room and see that Alice is still picking my clothes.

"You have so many clothes how do you fit them all in here?" She asks.

"I don't know. So how many more outfits do I need to pick out?"

"Just three more," she says and I walk in my closet. I pick out some clothes and throw them in my bag.

"Let's go downstairs and hang out before I have to leave," I say and we go downstairs. We all talk until it's time to go. "Sorry but we have to go now,"

"I'll go get the car," Josh says going to the garage.

"We need to go home too starts in an hour," Carlisle says getting up.

"Okay," the rest of the Cullens say and do the same. We hear the car pull up to the door and grab the bags to put them in the trunk.

"Bye Bella," Edward says "be safe and come back soon."

"Don't worry Edward I'll be back before you know it," I tell him while I get in the car. "Bye guys be back soon." I tell the rest of the Cullens as everyone else climbs in the car. We drive away and head to our private airport. When we get there we get in the jet and take off. I settle in for the long flight and fall asleep.

Hope you liked it please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own twilight**

**Sorry it took so long, my computer and my kindle fire were being stupid. Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

I wake up before the jet lands and put my desert camo on. Then I sit back down until we land.

"I put the ship's cloaking on so no one can find it but us," Josh says walking towards me.

"Okay. Change into your desert camo while we get everything we need to scout," I tell him and he goes to the back. I stand up and double check the packs. Medical supplies, food, eater, phone, throwing knives, gun, flare, thermal jacket, extra clothes, and binoculars. "I got everything we need grab a pack and let's move out!" We leave the jet and go towards the lab we were sent to investigate. "We're really close so I'm going up ahead to see what kind of security measures they have. Stay put I'll be right back," I sneak down the next dune and see a hatch in the sand. I look closer and see some lasers around the hatch with a keypad. I check for more security and sneak back to my team. "They have a set of lasers that can be easily deactivated since the keypad is on the hatch. Kim think you can get it open?"

"Maybe it depends on what kind of security system it is."

"Okay team let's get this over with so we can go home,"

"You mean so you can see Edward," Jared says with a smirk. I don't answer him and start walking towards the lab.

"When we get there Kim will go and get rid of the lasers. Then we move in. We don't know for sure if they are doing experiments or not so for now this is a stealth mission." I tell my team and Kim heads to the hatch. I listen closely to see if someone is near the door. I don't hear anything so I motion for Kim to open the hatch. It takes her a minute but the hatch opens. I go down first and the others follow. As soon as we get down there we can smell the scent of several supernaturals. I sneak down the hallway and stop at a door, I get a knife in each hand and walk in. What I see inside is a classic mad scientist. He has a lab coat on and some crazy hair. I can't see his face because he is facing a cage. I listen closely and here two heartbeats, one is fast and scared the other is normal. "Step away from the cage." I say, authority in my voice. He turns around, sees me and steps to the side. "Down on the ground." He gets down and I handcuff him. I drag him outside and leave him with Katrina since the others went looking for more scientists. I go back in the room to see what's in the cage. When I see a little toddler my eyes widen and I rush to the cage to let her out. As soon as the cage is open she jumps in my arms. I look around for any more cages, when I don't see any I carry the little girl out the room and to the hallway. She holds me tighter when she sees the scientist on the ground. I hear my team coming.

"We searched everywhere and found no more scientists," Josh says when they get closer.

"Why are you holding a little girl?" Kim asks me.

"Actually she's been holding onto me ever since I got her out of the cage," I say and her face turns angry, she is very protective of children.

"Why?"

"I don't know let's find out," I say then nudge the girl, "Sweetie is it okay if my friend Kim holds you? I promise she won't hurt you."

"Okay" she says and lets me give her to Kim. I turn to the scientist and look in his mind.

"That girl isn't even trying to hurt them. I don't believe it. All she ever did was try and hurt me. That's the whole reason I was going to kill her before I was captured." It took all I had to not kill him but I had to know more about her. "I knew I shouldn't of mixed vampire, werewolf, and shape-shifter. I'm just glad she didn't figure out that she could have any power. If she did I'd be in trouble." So she's like us cool.

"Guys plant the charges. When your done come back and I'll explain," I say "Kim can you take the girl into a room please." She nods and walks off. "Our mission was to eliminate the lab and the scientists in it." Katrina nods and I move to the scientist. "Any last words?"

"Please don't," before he can finish I snap his neck.

"We're done here's the switch," Josh says walking up and giving me the remote. I walk to the room Kim's in.

"What's your name little one?" I ask the girl.

"Abbey. What's yours?"

"That's a nice name. Mine's Bella. Do you know what you are?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire, werewolf, and shape-shifter hybrid,"

"Me too and so are the people you saw earlier. In fact they're my team" I say and she perks up.

"Can I join your team?"

"No," her face falls and I continue "at least not yet your too young, but can join my family," I finish and she smiles.

"Yay! Wait what's the difference?"

"My team is for people who are older and trained and my family is for people who are close to me. Do you still want to be in it?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure it means one of us has to adopt you,"

"I'm positive,"

"Who would you like to be adopted by?"

"Can I be adopted by you?"

"Ok when we get back to the jet I'll make it official. What do you think about Abbey Michelle Swan?"

"I love it," she says as she hops into my arms.

"Let's get out of here. We have a ball to get ready for," we leave the lab and when we get to the top of the dune I push the button and we hear a loud boom. We go back to the jet and head home. Along the way I get on my computer and legally adopt Abbey. I also give hank a full report of what happened. I then go to the cockpit and switch places with Jared so he can take a nap. After a couple minutes Abbey came and sat next to me. We talked the rest of the flight and by the time I landed the jet, knew each other like mother and daughter.

I have a five day weekend since it's mardi gras so I should update sooner. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer I do not own twilight Sorry it took so long. My kindle was acting up so I couldn't update. This chapter's really short but I did it for a reason. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

When we get home the Cullens are waiting outside ."Hey. How was your mission?" Edward asks reminding me that I need to tell him about Abbey."It was good. Um I need to tell you something," I say and he looks nervous. "On our mission I found this little girl," I pull Abbey in front of me, "She needs a home and since she's like us she can't stay with a human family. So I was wondering if we could adopt her," when I say the last part me and Abbey give him the puppy dog eyes. "Okay," he says slowly. Good thing he said yes. "Abbey meet Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. They're vampires and they drink animal blood. There is also a pack of shape-shifters that turn into wolves," I explain to Abbey. "Oh. Why did you ask Edward if it was okay to adopt me?" She asks. "Because he's my mate and imprint," "What's that?" She asks reminding me that she knows nothing about what she is. "Let's go inside and I'll explain everything," I say and Kim leads her inside. I move to follow but the Cullens stop me. "What happened to her?" Carlisle asks politely and I explain quickly. When I finish Rosalie looks like she's about to pop. "How could he do that to a little girl?" "I don't know but I snapped his neck so he couldn't do it to anyone else" That calmed her down and we walked in.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer I do not own twilight Sorry it took so long. School sucks and I can't wait till summer. Hopefully this chapter is good please review. It took a couple hours to explain everything to Abbey and when I looked at the clock it was 6:30. "Don't you have to go to school in thirty minutes?" I ask Alice. "It's going to be sunny for the rest of the week," she said simply. "Cool so what are we going to do?" I ask. "Baseball!" Josh says and half of the Cullens nod in agreement. "Paintball!" Jared says and the other half nod. "Hide and seek!" Kim, Zoe, and Katrina say. "Hide and seek?" Emmett asks. "Yep," Zoe says. "When you have super senses it makes it harder to hide. We usually play hide and seek when we want to challenge ourselves. If you don't want to play hide and seek we can do something else," I say. "I wanna play," Emmett whines. "Ok let's play. Who wants to be it?" I say and no one volunteers. "I'll be it." Emmett says after a while. "Ok. You have to stay in a fifty mile radius and you can use any count to thirty at human speed. Oh and if any of us get back in the house we're safe," I explain. "Let the game begin." We all head into the forest and Emmett starts counting. As soon as we're in the trees my team and I stop. "Why are we stopping?" Rosalie asks. "We play as a team to make it harder on whoever's it. So right now we're coming up with a strategy," Josh says. "Shouldn't we get farther before we do this. Emmett is already at fifteen," she says. "Bells can slow down time, so are you with us?" Kim asks. "Yes," they all say and I slow down time so we can plan. "Ok so what's our plan?" Jasper asks. "It's quite simple, we all hide and I'll create some copies of us as a diversion. When Emmett is distracted by the copies we'll sneak back to the house. Everyone agree?" I say. "Yes ma'am," my team and Jasper say as one and the others follow. "Ok go hide and I'll create the copies," I say and everyone but Edward and Abbey go hide. I make the copies and hide them around the forest then I speed time back up to normal and we go hide. "Twenty-nine. Thirty! Ready or not here I come!" We hear Emmett shout. I wait a couple minutes then motion for Edward and Abbey to follow me. We sneak back to the house and make it back before everyone else. "Where is everyone?" Edward asks and I hold my fingers up and count back from three. When I reach zero every one else walks out of the trees. "Game over," I say and Emmett comes walking up looking sad. "Maybe you'll win when we play another game." "Can we have a paintball war?" He asks and I look at the clock. "Not today, I need sleep and so does Abbey." "But it is only 10:00 am." "I've been up for two days and if you want to be able to play baseball tonight I suggest you let me sleep." "We can't play baseball without a thunderstorm." "Exactly." I grab Abbey's hand and go inside before I make a miniature thunderstorm appear over Emmett's head. I go to my room and fall asleep. Thanks for reading and I'm already halfway finished with the next chapter. Please review. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer

I do not own twilight

Please review

I wake up and look at the clock. "Time to get up Abbey," I say shaking her lightly. "Ok," she says getting up.

"Alice, Kim can you come here please" I say and they appear at the door. "Kim get the team dressed in their uniforms and Alice get your family ready. When you're ready come back in here to help me get Abbey ready." They nod and walk out. When Alice comes back I'm tying my shoes.

"I love your uniform," she says and I look at hers. She's wearing a white, black and gold jersey that said Cullens on it.* I was wearing a black and white jersey with our team name on it, supernatural awesomeness FBI wonder team.*

"Thanks, yours looks cool too," I say getting up. At that exact moment Abbey steps out wearing a miniature version of my uniform.

"Where'd you get that?" Alice asks.

"I can have any power I want and I wanted to be able to make clothes appear out of thin air," I say and a pair of sneakers appear next to Abbey.

"Awesome," Alice says and Kim walks in.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Yep," I say.

"Great let's go downstairs," we walk downstairs and find everyone standing around the room.

"Let's go play some baseball," Josh says once we get closer.

"We can't. No storm," Jasper says.

"Bella can fix that," Jared says and I take a deep breath and focus. After a couple seconds the sky darkens and thunder sounds in the distance.

"That storm should last the rest of the night," I say "now let's go play some baseball." I pick up Abbey and and motion for the others to follow. We run through the forest and stop in a huge clearing. I set Abbey down and explain how to play baseball while the other set up. "So that's how you play baseball," I say finishing up "do you want to play with us or watch?"

"I want to watch you play," Abbey says and sits down in the grass.

"Ok," I say to her before I turn to the others "Who wants to bat first?" I ask.

"We do," Carlisle says.

"Ok," I say and they walk away to make a game plan. I make a small sound proof bubble around me and my team. "I made it to where they can't here us. Take your usual positions but I want to pitch to Emmett. Hands in," I say and they put their hands in "let's show them what we got."

"Supernatural Awesomeness!" We all shout as soon as I drop the bubble and let the Cullens hear. The team head to their positions. Jared stands at first, Kim at second, Zoe at third, Kyle at the pitchers mound, and me and Josh go to the outfield.

"Play ball!" Jasper says as Alice walks up to the plate. Kyle throws the ball and Alice hits it, sending the ball flying. Me and Josh share a look and I run towards him. He smiles and grips his hands together to give me a boost. He throws me into the air and I catch the ball than throw it to Kim. She taps Alice with it then throws it to Kyle. We get Jasper out and then it's Emmett's turn to bat. I whistle to get Kyle's attention and we switch spots.

"Give me your best shot Bella," Emmett says smirking. I smile and throw the ball as hard as I can. I hear Emmett swear as Jasper ends up catching the ball. The same thing happens again when I throw the ball for the second time.

"Any day now Emmett," I say before I throw the ball again and get him out. "I'm batting first." I say and Emmett smiles and grabs the ball from Alice. Emmett throws the ball at me and I swing the bat. I take off around the bases as soon as I hit the ball and I make it home before they even catch the ball. The game keeps going like this and by the time my team has three outs we have ten runs. We're about to switch when Alice gets a vision. I look and see that it is about three vampires coming to play baseball.

* here's the link to the Cullens uniform Rawlings/baseball/?configPath=4f1481 and the link to Bella 's uniform Rawlings/baseball/?configPath=xxnhla*

Hope you like the chapter and uniforms I created. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer I do not own

twilight Please review

"Shit," I say after the vision is over.

"Do you have time to get Abbey out of here?" Edward asks while Alice tells everyone what she saw.

"No, if we run now they'll just catch her scent and start hunting her," I say then get an idea. "Team switch to your shifter form and come here so I can change your uniform." They all come closer and I focus on their uniforms so they don't say FBI wonder team on them. "Abbey stay close to me so they can't smell you." Abbey gets closer to me. "I'll make the storm end so they won't want to play." I look at the Cullens and see them nod. "I'll also make Abbey invisible so they won't get curious."

"They'll be here in five minutes," Alice says and I nod.

"Ok," we get in our pack position. Me in front, Josh on my left with Kim and Zoe behind him, and Jared on my right with Kyle and Katrina behind him. Standing directly behind me is Abbey. The Cullens stand in a similar manner, with the guys in front of the girls. We wait a couple minutes and then three vampires walk out of the woods. The male in the middle had glossy black hair, pale skin with a slight olive tone and a medium slightly muscular frame. The one on the right had light hair and average build. The female had long bright orange hair and a feline quality in the way she moved.

"Hello my name is Laurent and this is James and Victoria," the one in the middle says, speaking for the others like he's the leader of their coven. I would have believed that if I hadn't seen him look at James before he spoke.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward," Carlisle introduces his family.

"Who are they?" Laurent asks looking at us. "I hear heartbeats." He says to where he thinks we can't hear.

"I'm Bella and this is my pack, Josh, Jared, Kyle, Kim, Zoe, and Katrina. We're shape-shifters and friends with the Cullens," I say and their eyes widen.

"I've never heard of shape-shifters," Laurent says doubt clearly in his voice. I look at Josh and he shifts into a lion. The others follow his lead and change into their favorite animals. Jared's a jaguar, Kim's a fox, Katrina 's a leopard, Zoe's an eagle, and Kyle's a cheetah.

"Impressive," Laurent says. "Do the volturi know about this?"

"Yes," I say. A breeze suddenly sends our scent over to the vampires and as soon as James smells it his eyes go wild and he attacks me. Why oh why did Abbey have to be his singer. I manage to shift into a wolf before he crashes into me. I grab his arm with my teeth and pull. He screeches and tries to grab me. He only succeeds in getting a chunk taken out of his shoulder. He keeps his distance now, but that gets him closer to Abbey and makes me attack. I rip off his other arm before he can react. We keep fighting until he slips up and I rip his head off. I shift back after I make a pile of all the little pieces of James. I look over at Victoria and Laurent standing in the same place with wide, scared eyes. Victoria looks at me and the pile of James then runs. Laurent follows her.

Please review.


End file.
